Arranged-Why Him?
by Rossismylife
Summary: When Ally comes home from Melbourne after receiving a call from her mother saying they had important news, she finds out her parents have money problems and the only way to solve them was to marry Ally off to Austin Moon the annoying Blonde dude who she unfortunately was stuck with on the plane! She doesn't have a choice so how will Ally survive marrying Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and so im sorry if its bad, this is just baisically a teaser, if you want more please review i want atleast 3-5 to continue! And if your offended by swearing(some people are?) then yeah dont read there will be quite a bit of swearing/cursing!  
Anyways i hope you enjoy!**

**-Summary-  
When Ally comes home from melbourne after recieving a call from her mother saying they had important news, she finds out her parents lost alot of money and the only way to solve their money problems was to marry Ally off to Austin Moon the annoying Blonde dude who she unfortunatly was stuck with on the plane! She doesnt have a choice so how will Ally survive marrying Austin? What will Austin think?  
-Heres the story-**

i was walking up to the big brown door,thinking of all the possibilities as to why my parents wanted me to come home from Melbourne so desperatly, i inhaled a deep breathe and knocked on the large oak door, shortly after i was created by a middle-aged man, my dad.  
"Ally sweetie how have you been?"he chimmed with excitment "fine thanks" i replied with a lot less enthusiasm, you see me and my parents never really had the perfect relationship that you might expect, they didnt approve of the way i was, i wasnt the innocent daughter with perfect grades the way they wanted me to be, i was practically their worst nightmare i had my a few peircings in each ear and my belly button was peirced one of the many things they didnt approve of, i wasnt much of a girly girl but i wore dresses set to a certain style,which you could say was short and slightly tight fitted, but i wasnt a slut they werent so short that you could see my ass they were around parents also didnt approve of the fact that i had a tattoo on the inside of my arm, half of the way up,it was a treble were many more things my parents didnt approve of along with my attitude,bad language and grades.  
I walked into the house and my dad closed the door behind me turning to me just as my mother walked down the stairs saying "Ally sweetie i missed you" and i replied "i missed you too mum" and she came over and hugged me.  
"What was so important that i needed to come home?" i asked, my parents shared a look and my father said "it can wait till dinner" i sighed a little frustrated and my father walked to the kitchen to get dinner started while me and my mum caught up."How was the plane ride" asked my mother in a happy tone, i groaned remembering what happened on the plane "it could have been better" i stated " i was seated next to some blonde stuck up twat" i rolled my eyes at the thought of the annoying dude but i was happy i wouldnt have to see him again!  
"Language" my mother scolded as she stood up to walk to the kitchen to help my father with dinner, i decided to go to my room to change into something more presentable as i was told there would be guests at dinner, i settled on a hot pink maxi dress which fitted my body perfectly and i just quickly slipped on some black pumps before re-applying my makeup and tying my hair into a high pony tail with my bangs combed into a snookie bump.

I sat on my bed looking around my old room, its exactly how i left it, white walls with colourful music notes dotted around,a few small picture of me and my 2 best friends when we were younger dotted here and there,i then started thinking about my friends, Trish and Blaine i missed them i hadent seen them since i left California when i was 16, that was 2 years ago im 18 now.

My thoughts were interupted by my mother shouting to me telling me the guests were here, i sighed and slowly walked downstairs and over to the front door to meet the guests, Mike and Mimi Moon, they told me they had a son who was just locking the car and so while my dad took Mike and Mimi to the kitchen for drinks me and mum stood at the door waiting for their son, suddenly a boy around my age with blonde hair came up to us and said "Hi im Austin" to my mum, i recognised him from somewhere, and then it clicked he was the annoying rich boy from the plane."oh fuck the lord" i said in an annoyed tone, "Ally" my mum scolded in a harsh tone once again,i looked at the boy and he was looking at me with a smirk on his face "nice to see you again" he said with a cocky tone, "you know eachother?" my mother asked, i told her he was the annoying rich twat from the plane, i noticed his smirk faded when i said that but i didnt think anything of it and i walked to the kitchen followed by my mum and sat around the dinner table and unfortunatly i happened to be sat opposite Austin,i tried as hard as i could to avoid eye contact with him during dinner but when my eyes did meet his every now and then he would have a smirk on his face, i swear he is doing it to piss me off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys im super sorry I haven't updated in like forever, ive been really busy, and I have been in hospital for the past few weeks. I will update as soon as I get the time though!**

**Oh and to anyone who like criticising my story, well lets just say I don't give a shit...my story is my own and I wrote the storyline myself, I didn't copy nobody so if you don't like my story then don't read It yeye? Pretty simple! :)**

**Anyways I have to go because im actually still in hospital and the repeat of Friday download is starting soon :D I will update soon though guys! 3**

**~N xxx**


End file.
